


The Outdoors

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheer Up the Skeleton 2k16, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As nice as sunshine is... the skelebros enjoy the stars more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outdoors

It’s a beautiful night tonight. Stars are shining, monsters are prowling… on nights like these, people like Sans…  
Are setting up a telescope (an actual one, not rimmed or covered in red ink, an actual, useful telescope).  
Papyrus is the only one with him- not that Sans minded. He loved his brother to pieces.  
It was quiet, the only sound being the light breeze that rustled through the grass and flipped up the corner of the white-and-red-plaid blanket Papyrus had spread and was currently setting up with junk food. Sans, meanwhile, was adjusting the telescope- Venus was supposed to show up tonight, and both skelebros were eager to see it.  
Sans soon finished and joined his brother on the blanket. As the two ate their midnight snacks (non-greasy, of course, but definitely unhealthy), they chatted about nothing in particular. How were Papyrus’s classes going? Excellent. How were Sans’ jobs? Not bad, tibia honest. Met any new friends? And so on.  
Eventually, the time came when Venus was supposed to be at its clearest. Sans fixed the telescope to the correct position and let Papyrus look first.  
“Wowie, Sans!” Few knew Papyrus had a voice a volume below shouting. It was rarely used, however, reserved for occasions that he felt demanded it. Sans was a little honored that this moment had been given that respect by his brother. Following his brother’s urging, Sans looked through the telescope. He sucked in a breath (not that he needed to) at the sheer beauty of the image in front of him.  
“wow.” Was the only thing he could say.  
The two brothers alternated looking at Venus before Sans let out a yawn. Papyrus was staring through the telescope and thus didn’t notice as Sans laid back in the blanket and fell asleep.  
When Papyrus did look away, he noticed immediately that his brother was sleeping. Chuckling to himself a little bit, Papyrus gathered up the various wrappers and dishes scattered around and dumped them into the basket they had brought the food in. He then disassembled the telescope, folding up the tripod and neatly detaching the scope before packing it in the box Sans had brought. He then gave the box to Sans, who wrapped around it as if it were a teddy bear, still sound asleep. Papyrus then wrapped his brother in the blanket and picked him up with one hand, the other grabbing the basket.  
One advantage of being a skeleton is that neither of them could tip the scale at 70 pounds, even if they were soaked to the bone.  
As Papyrus walked back to his car, he felt Sans tighten his grip.  
“Love you, bro,” he muttered sleepily.  
Papyrus felt his soul grow lighter. He gently bonked his head against Sans’, simply saying “I love you too, brother.” He carefully placed Sans in the passenger seat, making sure to buckle him in before dumping the picnic basket in the backseat and driving off.

(If Papyrus had been looking, he’d have noticed that his soul was glowing orange as he whispered to his brother, and that his brother’s soul was glowing a deep blue, as if the two were the sun and moon.)

**Author's Note:**

> I always did feel like both of the skelebros were more night owls than early birds. Plus, junk food and hanging out with your sibling in the wee hours of the night? Trust me, it's pretty great, especially if you actually like your sibling.


End file.
